Not In 2005 Anymore
by Emma Winchester
Summary: Tom Butler and Emily Morgan are two actors working on The Phantom Of The Opera film, one night before leaving the set Emily drops her ring under a mirror and when she and Tom try to get it back they end up in the year 1866! Story betaed as of January 2007
1. default chapter

Okay first things first I do not as much as it saddens me own The Phantom Of The Opera, ALW lyrics, Gerard Butler (if I did I would have the man tied to my bed having my wicked way with him), etc.

Also since this story is time travel and it involves the cast of a production of The Phantom Of The Opera I have decided to use part of the names from the real actors and actresses but change them around a little so my story is not kicked off this damn site.

And to all possible flames I DO NOT care! In fact thank you in advance to those who send them I shall have myself a beach party with a nice cozy bonfire! Hehe

**Story Update January 2007 I have just completely corrected any mistakes that were in this story. I also changed Emma's name to Emily because I didn't like the fact that my name was in this story. After re-reading this story I have come to realize how bad of a writer I used to be…it's freakin scary! And yes I am aware that Emily is a Mary Sue it just took me two years, a couple years in honors creative writing, and a year of college level English to figure it out. I am leaving this up because for some ungodly reason I have a number of fans that actually like it…don't ask me why. So if you read this and don't like it, I'm not sorry. You were warned ahead of time. **

PROLOGUE

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" _Thomas Butler made his way to the back of the prop mirror ready to make his grand entrance.

"_Angel I hear you! Speak- I listen... stay by my side guide me! Angel, my soul was weak forgive me... enter at last master!"_ Emily Morgan sang her heart out trying her hardest to nail the difficult notes of the song.

"CUT!" Shawn Celeron director of the film yelled. "Alright Tom, Emily I'm sorry but we are going to have to stop for the day we are having some problems with the equipment."

Emily and Tom both relaxed and walked to the refreshment table for bottles of water.

"You were great Em" Tom told her unscrewing the top of his water.

"Thanks but I don't think it matters. It looks like we are going to be redoing it tomorrow." Emily replied

"Red alert it's the unenlightened duo." Tom said as he watched Patrick Knoxville and Maria Marten who were playing the roles of Raoul and Meg unashamedly groping each other by the front doors of the Opera Populaire.

"Well would you look at that I didn't know Britney and Kevin were in this film!" Emily joked shaking her head.

"20 bucks says they go public before the end of the week as a publicity stunt." Tom raised an eyebrow at Emily.

"Nope sorry babe I don't take bets I know I can't win." she laughed.

"Your no fun lass" Tom said in his extremely sexy Scottish accent.

"How do you do it?" Emily asked.

"Do what?"

"Cover up your accent like there's nothing to it. It takes everything I have not to use my southern twang while filming."

"I learned how to do it while filming Dracula Revisited the fangs made it easy for some reason." Tom shook his head.

"Speaking of said film I'm going to kill you." Emily said pointing a finger at him.

"What I do?"

"I rented it last time I was at home and watched it with my 13 year old niece only to have her see your naked backside!"

Tom blushed a little at that and laughed "Its rated R for a reason lass."

"Oh shut up I caught hell from my sister for letting Cassie see that. Hey you headed back to the hotel once you get changed?"

"Yeah you need a lift?"

"Please the last time I took a taxi in this town I ended up signing autographs for the cabbies whole family."

"Alright I'll meet you in your dressing room in say 15 minutes?"

"Yep" And with that they went there separate ways.

15 MINUTES LATER

KNOCK KNOCK

"You may enter opera ghost!" Emily laughed.

Tom peeked his head in the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yep" Emily said putting her curly blond hair up in a ponytail.

"Shit!" Emily exclaimed

"What is it?" Tom asked

"I dropped my moms ring and it went under the mirror!" She said getting on her hands and knees and trying to fit her hand under the old brass mirror.

"Here I'll pick it up and you grab it." Tom said coming and lifting the mirror.

Emily reached and grabbed the diamond ring, Tom set the mirror down.

"Damn I think we broke it!" Emily said noticing there was a small opening that was not there before Tom had picked it up. She put her finger in crack only to feel the sensation of falling but did manage to grab Tom before she lost all control.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Corrected January 2007 **

Disclaimer: Don't own Don't Sue!

To My Reviewers:

Dancer Of The Opera: Thanks! I am gonna keep the story up so ignore my little comments about not updating if I don't get reviews!

Elvinscarf: Glad you like it!

Acharnae: Yes I know I am trying to find a beta. All of my friends think that if they become my beta that I will get pissed when they correct me. But thank you for the constructive criticism I really appreciate your honesty! I hate it when people review and just say, "it could be better". When someone actually tells me what I need to work on it really helps so thanks! And that review comment of mine I just wrote it to be a smartass I never follow through with it!

Sabeybaby: Thank you I wanted to make this a little light hearted because it will get a little darker.

GAKDragonMCP: Sorry it took me so long to review my laptop has been in the shop.

Horsegal: Just wait and see:)

CHAPTER TWO

Emily landed with a thump followed shortly after by Tom who landed a few feet away.

"What the hell just happened?" Emily said sitting up and rubbing her head where she had hit it on what looked to be a stone floor.

"I have no idea," Tom said standing and giving Emma a hand up "I can't see a thing." He said reaching into his jeans pulling out a lighter and lighting it. The faint glow it gave off revealing what looked to be tunnel with a canal running through it. "I think we are beneath the opera house."

"No we can't be after the ordeal with the Phantom in 1870 the catacombs were sealed to prevent him from ever coming back."

"And you know this how?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at her, which she could not see in the dark.

"I might have a small obsession with the Phantom story that began when I was in high school."

Tom laughed which in turn earned him a swift smack upside the head.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you are off your rocker!" But just as he said this they heard a sound and saw movement in the distance. Emily jumped and grabbed Tom's arm.

"And who might you two be?" Emily and Tom turned to see a sight that had not been seen in over 100 years. There before their very eyes was none other then the phantom of the opera! Realizing just were and when the mirror had taken them she promptly fainted and fell into the canal.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Corrected January 2007 **

Disclaimer: Don't Own Don't Sue. P.S. If anyone has Gerard Butler's home address please don't hesitate to email me! Hehe

To My Reviewers:

Dancer Of The Opera: Thanks so much I am glad you are sticking with the story. Well I thought the same thing about if there was anything nasty in the canal but I figured it's the 1800's it can' t be THAT bad.

Phantomoftheopera92: Thank you! I am updating!

Mrs. Butler: Love the name! LOL I'm updating I'm updating!

Horsegal: No Tom didn't catch her I think he was to shocked to think!

CHAPTER THREE

Emily woke up disoriented she sat up and looked around her to find that she was laying in a swan bed with green silk sheets. At first she thought that she had fallen asleep while filming until she remembered just what had happened to her. "Tom!" She began to panic "Thomas James Butler!" She was hyperventilating now. What had happened to Tom? She started thinking the worst.

Tom came running into the room. He went and wrapped his arms around her "Relax lass everything's going to be okay." He said rubbing her back.

Emily pushed back from him. "How the hell is everything going to be okay! We are in the year 18 fucking 70!" She yelled.

As she said this the Phantom came walking in. "Actually mademoiselle tis the year 1866."

Emily laughed as if she had lost her mind "1866? Oh that's so much fucking better! And I am talking to the fucking Phantom of the opera!"

The Phantom glared at her "The name is Erik, mademoiselle, Erik Destler if you don't mind!"

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath "This is a dream I'm going to wake up. This is just a dream I'm going to wake up. When I open my eyes I will be back in my own bed in 2005 and this will all of been a bad dream." She opened hers "Oh fuck! What the hell is going on!"

"I don't think I have ever heard a women utter such obscenities in my life." Erik said shaking his head and leaving the room. Emily flipped him the bird as he was walking out.

"Em, you really need to relax. You have been awake about 5 minutes and you have managed to not only use the word fuck 4 times you have also insulted Erik, flipped Erik the bird, and made yourself out to look like a deranged lunatic."

Emily looked at him like he had grown a second head. "First off how the hell can you be so claim? Second since when are you on a first name basis with the fucking phantom of the opera?"

Tom rubbed his temples "To answer your questions I am just as concerned as you are but panicking isn't going to help us get home. Second I am on a first name basis with Erik because if it weren't for him you would be dead after you fell into the canal you went missing for a good 10 minutes Erik was the one who found you and helped me get you breathing again. That and I have been alone with him for the past week And make that the word fuck 5 times."

"Week! I have been out for a week!" Emily screamed.

At this point Erik had walked back into the room with a brown glass bottle in his hand. "Here you are mademoiselle take a drink of this."

Emily grabbed it and took a good half of the bottle.

"What is this?" she asked making a face.

Erik who had a shocked look on his face replied with just one word. "Morphine."

Emily got very light headed and feel back on the pillows asleep.

Erik looked at Tom "Is she always like this?"

"When she's upset yes, she's actually quiet pleasant when she's in her right mind."

"How did she know I was the phantom of the opera?" Erik asked.

"Well you see...that's a very long story." Tom replied scratching his head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Corrected January 2007 **

Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Erik's Organ: Thank you

Mina: Nope I did not take your review as a flame I took it as good advice! Thanks!

Dunthonwen: Okay thanks for the idea! I don't really want Christine to be in this story as a romantic character so I was thinking of hooking Tom up with Meg if you read this tell me what you think of that idea.

Horsegal: Thank you! I think I have gotten a review from you for every chapter I have written so far!

CHAPTER 4

"Okay you are not going to believe a word I say to you when I tell you how Emily and I know you are the phantom of the opera." Tom said sitting down on an overstuffed red armchair.

"I believed you when you said that you have traveled through time from the year 2005 so why don't you try me." Erik responded taking a seat across from him in an identical chair.

"In Emily's and my time there is a book titled The Phantom Of The Opera, it takes place in the year 1870 it tells the tale of you and a 16 year old opera star named Christine Daae. You pretend to be an angel sent by her dead father to watch over her. You teach her to sing and you fall in love with her. But she doesn't love you, instead she loves a Viscount by the name of Raoul and you proceed in lack of better words to make their lives a living hell." Tom explained running a hand through his muddy river hair keeping his green eyes down towards the floor.

Erik looked at him in shock. "There is no way that I would ever do such a thing to Christine. For the love of God man she is but 12 years old. Yes I pretend to be her angel but only to keep her company she was so broken when she arrived here. Some rubbage for brains writer must of took the tale of the Opera ghost and twisted it to his own needs in order to make a franc."

"No you did do this or you will do this it is recorded in history books all over the world in our time. You even burnt down this theater and it took them 10 years to re build it."

"This place is my home! I would never do such a thing! There's got to be a way to stop this from happening." Erik looked a Tom in horror.

"The only way to stop this is to not fall in love with Christine when she gets older and from experience let me just say this the heart wants what the heart wants."

"That you are correct in." Erik said staring in the direction of the bedroom were a sleeping Emily lie. Tom noticed this right away.

"Your attracted to Emily aren't you?" he asked.

Erik quickly snapped back to reality "I am sorry I know she's yours but I cant help but notice a beautiful women with a fire deep inside like her."

"Wait hold on a minute. Emily and I are not together we just work together in our time she's one of my best friends nothing more."

"So she belongs to no one?" Erik asked raising an eyebrow.

"No she doesn't" Erik responded

"What did you mean by you and her work together?" Erik asked.

Tom sat for a moment trying to figure out how to explain film to a man who lives in a time where it doesn't exist. "In our time plays and operas aren't as big as they are now. Instead we have something called movies. They are plays that people can watch in their homes on a box that receives a signal from wires, which in turn makes the films appear in the box. And Emily and me star in these. In our time we were filming The Phantom Of The Opera she was playing Christine and I was playing you."

"But she looks nothing like Christine. You I admit look like you could be my twin if I were...normal. But she is much more beautiful then Christine could ever hope to be. I mean with that golden hair, pouting lips, and big brown eyes. My God she is a treasure."

Tom nodded his head in agreement "That she is any man would be lucky to have her."

"Tell me more about her." Erik requested.

"Well let's see, she is 24 years old. She was born in America in a state called Kansas; she spent most of her life in New York but now lives in Paris. She has 2 sisters and 2 brothers. But from what she tells me she only gets along with her youngest sister. And after meeting her older brother I can understand that. Her mother passed away when she was 15 years old of something called lupus. She has suffered from a pain disorder that causes her to be in bed for weeks at a time since she was 11. But she's got a strong will to her. Everything she has gone through in her life seems to make her stronger. She's a fighter. If you are loyal to her and she considers you to be a friend she will go to the ends of the earth to make you happy and if anyone hurts you she will be the first in line to kick there ass. She loves acting and singing but she once told me that if the right man came along she would give everything up to be a wife and mother. Oh and she's been in love with the Phantom story since she first heard it in high school." Tom told Erik knowing that once Emily found out everything he had revealed about her she would find the tallest tree and hang him from it.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Erik asked

"I would say yes as long as you're honest and have a good heart I would say yes you do as long as you promise me you wont hurt her. She's like my sister and I will not stand to see her hurt."

You could see I genuine smile forming on the half of Erik's face not covered by the mask. "You have my word."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Corrected January 2007 **

Thanks To All Of You Listed Below:

Erik And Fae- thank you for being so understanding! People like you keep me from having a nervous breakdown :)

ErisOfChaos

Dunthonwen- You so rock!

POTOFan

Fan

FanFicFreak - at some point yes

Horsegal- no I promise no Tom and Christine!

Dancer Of The Opera- I wont you have my word!

You all are the best!

Still in need of a beta if interested just tell me in a review!

CHAPTER FIVE

Emily awoke to the sound of music drifting in the air. She sat up and stretched and as she was about to get up out of the bed the curtains around her bed opened to reveal Tom standing with a glass of water.

"Here" he said handing the glass to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling lass?"

"Like I just drank a fifth of vodka thanks"

Tom chuckled but then turned suddenly serious "He likes you you know"

Emily looked him straight in the face "What are you talking about?"

"Erik he likes you."

Emily didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to laugh thinking it was a joke; the other part wanted it to be real. I mean this is the man she had dreamed about as a teenager she just never thought she would have a chance to meet him yet alone be with him, she did not want to fall in love with the man and then end up back in her own time.

"What are you thinking?"(Does any guy ever say that!) Tom asked

"Nothing I can explain." Emily smiled sadly "What time is it anyway?"

"About 3 in the morning, you have not been out that long." Tom shifted on the bed so that he was sitting up against the wings of the swan bed.

"What are you still doing up?" Emily asked draining the glass of water that Tom had brought her.

"I just got finished talking with Erik."

"About what?"

"Nothing really just this and that." Tom said evasively while shifting nervously.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "Tom how long have you known me?"

Tom searched his memory "Since we did the remake of Grease." He laughed a little. "You were still an unknown 15 I think you were. Your mum had just died and you were singing back up for Britney Spears. I think that's what 8 years?"

"Exactly! Your one of my best friends I know when you're lying so why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"Fine" Tom sighed, "We talked about his history or well our history of him and well...you." Tom knowing Emily's temper scooted a little away from her having been on the bad side of one too many of her slaps upside the head. For such a tiny women she was powerful.

"What about me?" Emily asked her voice rising a little bit in anger.

"Well he asked me about you. He thought that we were you know dating. I told him that we weren't. He wanted to know everything about you. I kind of told him about were your from, your family, your dreams or the ones you have told me. I told him just who you are really."

"You didn't tell him did you?" Emily asked with a notch of fear in her voice.

Tom knowing exactly what she was talking about answered "Yeah I did. I told him that you had Fibromyalgia. That you were sick some of the time."

Emily suddenly raised her hand and brought it down hard on Toms face. "How could you!" she screamed. "Why would you do this to me! Now he knows that I am damaged who would ever want me!"

Tom looked warmly at her "Your not damaged. You have a few problems so does Erik. And there are plenty of men around the world in our time that want you. Have you read People lately? If you hadn't noticed you were named The World's Sexist Women for the second year in a row."

"Plenty of men want me? Yeah they do but they don't about THAT. In case you've forgotten you ran when IT got to much for you!" Emily yelled.

Tom got angry and grabbed her by the shoulders "Don't you dare throw that in my face! You know that's not why we didn't work. We're better friends then lovers you know that! When I think back on our time as a couple I don't even think about you being sick!"

Emily broke down in tears "I'm sorry. I just feel like when I am with somebody that's all they see."

Tom put his arms around her as she sobbed "Lass that's not true and its time you see that. Maybe you should talk to Erik. He knows what you go through. It's worse for him people just see his face and nothing more."

Just as Tom had said this the curtains of the bed opened again and Erik walked in. "Tom would you mind if I borrow the mademoiselle for a few moments?"

Tom looked at Emily to see what she wanted and when she nodded and stood he said, "No go ahead."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Corrected January 2007 **

Don't Own Don't Sue As The Young Priest In The Exorcist Says Stealing Is A Sin So Don't Take My Ideas!

This chapter is dedicated to Cheryl cause I have been there!

To My Reviewers:

POTOFan-I'm posting, I'm posting yay! hehe

Cheryl-Don't be worried just because my mom could not beat lupus that does not mean that yours wont! Miracles happen all you need to do is have faith. I am sure everything will be fine. I am dedicating this chapter to you because I know what you are going through. I have been there! Email me if you need anything! Thanks for being such a fan of the story!

Erik and Fae-Thanks so much and your right it was really cathartic for me. It helped me out a lot to write it. Who needs a shrink when you have The Phantom Of The Opera?

Dunthonwen-And just where might you be Britney? Email me when you see this!

Chapter Six

As Tom walked out of the room a nervous Emily stood and started pacing the small bedroom completely oblivious to the fact that she was only wearing a tee shirt and panties. While she didn't seem to notice Erik did and turned his head to the wall. Emily looked down at this moment and let a little yelp out and dived back under the covers.

"Sorry" Emily murmured blushing furiously

"Do women actually wear things like that in your time?" Erik asked his eyes wide.

"Um yeah we do" Emily said her face as red as an apple. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked changing the subject.

"I overheard you and Tom talking" Erik said finally looking at her.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Emily asked eyeing him.

"All of it" Erik answered honestly. "Why do feel like your damaged? Take it from someone who actually is your perfect."

Emily laughed, "I am far from perfect." She replied bitterly

"To me you are. I have lived a life of nothing but solitude, a life in which almost everyone is afraid of me. You are not damaged and you need to see that for yourself." Erik told her running a single finger down her cheek.

No matter how good that single touch might have felt Emily pulled back "No don't touch me."

Erik's face turned from one of caring to one of anger "What! Am I too grotesque to even touch you!"

Emily realized her mistake at once "No that's not it. " She said earnestly.

"Then what?"

"Erik you must believe me you are in no way grotesque to me you could never be anything but a beautiful soul to me. But what good will it do for us to develope feelings for one another only for me to end up back in my own time without you? I don't think I could bear the pain." Emily cried.

Erik sat back down next to her and gathered her in his arms. "I will make you this promise. For 6 months I will keep my feelings for you to myself and in the end of that six months if you are still here then you must promise me you will at least try and be with me?"

Emily smiled into his chest "Deal"

"May I have a kiss to seal the promise?" Erik smirked.

Emily leaned up and gently placed her lips on his and it was at that moment she knew that is was going to be a very long six months and she prayed to stay with him forever.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Corrected January 2007 **

Don't Own, Don't Sue!

Hell y'all I'm back from the beach, got evacuated! Damn Wilma to hell! lol

To My Reviewers (one of which I am going to kill!)

Dunthonwen- Thanks! Don't go to Flordia! lol

Erik and Fae- You know it! hehe

Chapter Seven

Time seemed to tick by slowly for Emily, she really expected to be sucked back into her own time at any moment. The truth was she didn't want to go back, life was perfect for her, living in the catacombs of the opera house. Every morning she awoke to the sound of music drifting in the air. She spent her afternoons watching as Erik composed his operas, occasionally helping him by singing the female lead so he could tweak lyrics. The nights found Emily sitting in box 5 watching a newfound friend dance.

A week after making her little "deal" with Erik she was shocked when he introduced her to two people he referred to as "Mother Giry" and his "little sister" Meg Giry. Meg was no child. In fact she was only a few months younger then Emily herself. Emily and Meg got on like they had been friends for years and judging by the amount of time Tom had been spending with Meg it seemed as he too had found a reason to stay.

Finally it came, the 6-month mark. Emily awoke and went about her usual routine. At 7 o clock that night she was close to tears, thinking that Erik had forgotten or changed his mind about there "deal". She went and locked herself in the guest room that had become hers over the months. Had she not have been so upset she would have notched the large black jewelry case sitting on the bed. But as it were she was pacing the floor in anger. A knock came on the door. Emily crossed the room in two strides and opened the door. Her face fell when she was it was Tom on the other side and not Erik.

"Hey lass, I'm heading out to have dinner with Meg and her mum. Erik told me to come and ask you to meet him in the music room. Something about a new opera" Tom told her with a cheeky grin and disappeared.

Emily was fuming 'An opera! he wants to see me about an opera!' she thought. She stormed out of the room past Tom and Meg who were about to head out of the exit way,

Meg narrowed her eyes at Tom

"I take it you didn't tell her what Erik REALLY has planned did you?"

Tom Smirked

"Where's the fun in that?"

Meg rolled her eyes and was about to reply when she was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips.

Emily entered the music room to find almost every candle aglow. Erik was sitting at the organ playing a tune Emily had never heard before.

He looked up at her "I wrote something I would like for you to hear."

He started to play before she could respond

_When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you_

_I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_

_But you've gotta believe me  
I'll never leave you  
You won't ever cry  
Long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love_

_When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
You know then, baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you_

_Long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to_

_What I'm trying to say is  
Nothing will change this  
There'll be no time  
You won't find me there  
'Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love  
When this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
'Til then, I'm  
Gonna be by your side  
I'm gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life  
(My life)_

_Well, you know then, baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you_

_That's when I'll stop, I'll stop  
Loving you_...As Erik sang the last line he looked Emily square in the eyes.

When Erik had stopped singing he looked into Emily's eyes once more and saw them shinning with tears, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then looked up at her in surprise

"Where's your necklace?" he asked

"What necklace?" Emily asked him confused.

TBC

Okay there you have it. I don't when the next chapters coming but I already have an idea in my head. The song belongs to Nsync...not that I ever was an Nsync fan (starts throwing a few dozen CD's, posters, dolls, and the pictures she took from the 2 years she spent stalking the band in the fireplace...stops and pockets the one of Chris Kirkpatrick naked) hehehehehehehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Corrected January 2007 **

Okay everyone I am back from the dead! Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been really busy.

Oh and to the Gerry Butler fans who read this. I just posted a new story entitled Dracula's Witch, which is a crossover of Gerry's film Dracula 2000, and Harry Potter.

When Erik says "mon ange de l'avenir" he is saying "my angel of the future" I only got a B in French so if that's wrong I am sorry. And "baiser" means well think of the word Emily kept using when she first woke up in the lair. lol I had to use a translator for that because my French instructor never taught me any of the fun words. lol

"Pere" means "father"

To My Reviewers:

IloveRoswellandCharmed: If you loved the movie you should read the book. Just do what I do picture the Erik in the book as Gerard Butler.

krillball6: Thanks, I know its moving fast, my writing instructor is trying to get me to stop writing like that.

liVe-yOur-fAntasY: Thank you, and I love the way you sign your reviews lol

Erik and Fae: The cane idea sounds cute! lol

Dunthonwen: Thank you my ever faithful reviewer!

CHAPTER NINE

"The necklace I left on your bed." Erik replied "You didn't see it?"

Emily blushed "No, I was um...pacing"

"Why would you be pacing?" Erik smirked

"I...well I thought you forgot our deal." Emily's face went redder than Erik thought was possible.

"I could never forget mon ange de l'avenir" Erik softly kissed Emma's lips.

"Angel?" A soft child like voice sounded from the outer part of the lair.

"Urgh Christine" Erik groaned "baiser" He cursed under his breath.

"Wait a minute. You already know Christine?" Emily asked with sadness in her eyes.

"She's only 12 mon ange. I love you, not her." Erik pecked her lips and stood from the organ to make his way to Christine.

Emily's eyes went wide. "You love me?"

"Yes." Erik replied with his eyes downcast.

Emily smiled. "I love you too. But are you still pretending to be Christine's angel of music?"

"Yes"

"You need to tell her the truth. Trust me it will be easier on her now when she is still young."

"I don't know how to tell her mon ange." Erik looked strained.

"I'll help you, come on. She is probably scared out there alone." Emily stood and took Erik's hand. They made there way out to the sitting room to find a little girl standing in her nightdress grasping a crudely made rag doll. She had tears streaming down her face. At that moment the only thing Emily felt was pity. When she had first heard the story of The Phantom Of The Opera she had hated Christine. She hated her for what she had done to Erik. But the little girl standing before her was not the Christine from the history books in her time. This Christine was just a child, a child mourning the death of a parent. A feeling Emily knew only to well. She had felt the same things this little girl was feeling after the death of her mother. She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around the child and tell her everything was going to be all right.

Erik made his way over to Christine "What is it jeune(young one)?"

"I had a nightmare that God called you back to Heaven and that you couldn't be my angel of music anymore." Christine sniffled and than turned her eyes to Emily "Who is she? Another angel?"

Erik lead Christine over to the sofa and sat her down, Emily followed silently.

"Jeune you need never worry about losing me I can not be called back to Heaven. And this.." Erik took Emily's hand "Is my lady, her name is Emily."

"Are you my angel's wife?" Christine asked Emily.

"No sweetheart, not...yet" Emily winked at Erik.

"Angel what did you mean you can not be called back to Heaven?"

"Christine, I am not a real angel, my name is Erik."

Christine looked hurt. "I do not understand, my pere said he would send me an angel. I thought that was you."

Erik looked lost for words and stayed silent. Emily stepped up to Christine and knelt in front of her.

"Christine, an angel does not always have to come from Heaven. Sometimes an angel is just someone who takes care of you, someone who is there for you when you are all alone. When your father or pere" Emily corrected when she saw the confused look on the child's face "promised you an angel, he meant he would send you someone who would always be there for you. Someone who would encourage your music. Is that not what Erik does?"

Christine nodded.

"Then Erik is you angel of music."

"I guess you are right." Christine smiled. "Ang…Erik would you take me back to my room? It's scary in the tunnels alone at night."

"Of course jeune, come along." Erik held out his hand. Christine took his hand and stood.

Erik turned to Emily and placed a quick but soft kiss on her lips. "I will be back soon, thank you mon ange. We can finish what we started when I return." He smirked.

Emily chuckled and turned to make her way to her bedroom, she thought it would be nice to take a look at her necklace. As she was halfway there a soft voice called her name.

"Emily?"

Emily turned around to see Christine looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my angel too?" Christine asked in her childish innocence.

Emily smiled warmly. "Of course sweetheart." She said as she made her way to her room.

Once Emily reached her bedroom she walked in to find the black jewelry case she had not noticed before. She picked it up and opened the lid. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. Inside was a silver chain with a blue stone pendent. The stone was her mother's birthstone. Over the months Emily had spoken to Erik at great length of her beloved mother. And Emily realized just how much Erik remembered as she could only recall telling him her mother's birthday once. Emily had a man that was a keeper and when he returned from putting Christine to bed she was going to make sure he knew that fact.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Corrected January 2007 **

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

On with the story:

After tucking Christine safely into bed Erik was making his way back along the corridors of the underground lair. As he was about to enter the lair he saw Tom leaning up against the wall by the entrance smoking a hand rolled cigarette. He was toying with something in his left hand that Erik noticed to be a ring box.

"Troubles Tom?" He asked making the other man jump in surprise.

"Oh hey Erik" He relaxed.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm in love with Meg" Tom sighed

Erik smirked "So the ring box would suggest."

"I've also figured out how to get back to the 21st century."

"What!" Erik shouted. Emily and Tom couldn't go back. Erik had finally found love, he couldn't lose Emily now.

"The mirror in Carlotta's dressing room is a portal between the times. Meg and I were up there...doing something and I leaned against it. My head went through as though the glass wasn't glass but water. I could see things going on in my time. I could see the director of the film Emily and I were working on panicking because he could not find us. Than I realized something. 6 months ago right before Emily and I ended up here, we were trying to get Emily's ring that had fallen beneath the mirror. I picked it up and a crack appeared. Emily touched it and we both ended up, falling I guess is the best way to put it, and we landed here. When Meg went home with her mother tonight I went back to the mirror. I was able to walk through it. I was back in 2005, but only a day has gone by there, not 6 months. But things had changed there." Tom explained.

"What's changed?" Erik asked

"Well once I was out of the mirror, I ran into Shawn Celeron our director. He asked where I had been and I made up an excuse about Emily being sick. He than pushed Emily's script into my hands asking me to take it to her because she forgot it. I read through it thinking that I could bring it back to you so you could see what happened between you and Christine. But it wasn't the script that Emily and I had when we started. The entire story of the Phantom has changed. It's now a love story between you and a women named Emmy, the women described is Emily to a tee. It talks about how you and her meet after she gets 'lost' and ends up in your lair. You two fall in love and adopt a young ballerina named Christine. What's more is that as it continues your younger 'sister' Meg is introduced and so is her Scottish lover Theo. It continues until everyone's deaths in the early 1900's. The final scene is your and Emmy's son Harrison Destler and Meg and Theo's daughter Angel at your gravesite talking about how they hope there love will be as great as yours. Emmy is Emily and Theo is me I know it. Emily's dream name for her first born son is Harrison. I came back here a little over an hour ago, I went and spoke to Emily. We have both come to a decision. We don't want to go back. Were staying. I want what I read about, I want all of that with Meg. And you and Emily deserve to be happy together. I guess the reason that I am here is to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, you know that Tom." Erik said a little choked up by what he had just heard.

"I love Meg, more than I have ever loved anyone. I spoke to Madam Giry and she said I had to ask you as you are her brother in every way that counts and her father is dead." Tom rambled.

"Ask me what?" Erik asked knowing good and well what Tom was trying to ask.

"May I have Meg's hand in marriage?" Tom asked his eyes pleading.

Erik smiled a watery smile "Tom you let me be with Emily even after you knew what I was to do to Christine. You gave me the greatest gift a man could ask for. A woman who loves me no matter what. There is nothing that would make me happier than to return the favor."

At those words Tom did something very out of character for him. He threw his arms around Erik's neck and hugged him.

"Kindly let me breath and go find my sister." Erik laughed.

As if he were 5 Tom went skipping, yes I said skipping down the corridor.

Shaking his head Erik went into the liar to find Emily. When he didn't find her in the music room he went and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in Erik." She called softly.

Erik opened the door to find Emily sitting on her bed wearing the cloths that she had arrived in. A pair of low riding jeans and a black tee shirt. Erik noticed that she wore this at every opportunity. Around her neck hung the necklace he had, had made for her.

He smiled "Do you like it?"

Emily stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it" she said kissing him softly on the lips. "I can't believe you remembered my mom's birthday."

Erik kissed her neck "I remember everything you tell me mon ange."

"Did you speak with Tom?" She asked

"Yes, he should be proposing to my sister as we speak." Erik smiled.

"Well good for him. Meg's good for him, she can keep his ego in check and is not above giving him a good smack upside the head." Emily laughed.

"Emily, are you certain you want to stay here with me? Not go back to your own time?" Erik asked uncertainty in his eyes.

"Erik I love it here, I love you, no one knows me here. I don't want to go back to a world where everyone watches my every move. The only thing I miss about my time is my family, but I will give them up for you. My family and of course the cloths is all I will miss. But I have a family here with you, Tom, Meg and Madam Giry she reminds me of my mom so much its scary sometimes. And I will adjust to the fashions of the 19th century." Emily kissed him again.

"You don't have to give those things up mon ange. You can come and go as you please. You can visit your family and you can get some cloths from your time. Just promise not to wear them out, you might get arrested for indecent exposure. And you are NOT to give any to my sister!" Erik trailed kisses down her neck.

"Will you come with me on those trips? There is so much for you to see. And I want you to meet my dad. And while your at it would you mind trying that lasso trick of yours on my brother" Emily asked hope in her eyes.

"I will come with you and...meet your father. But I am not killing your brother." Erik chuckled.

Emily fake sighed "Pity"

Erik started laughing at that. "Well love I will leave you to sleep."

"No! Please stay with me" Emily pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked.

"Of course I am Erik. I love you."

"I love you too mon ange." Erik kissed her.

"I will leave you to change."

Erik left and changed into a pair of black silk sleep pants(I always thought those looked hot on guys) When he returned Emily was in a light blue nightgown that he had bought for her.

They climbed into bed and Erik pulled Emily to his chest.

"Erik" Emily said sitting up "There is something I need you to do for me"

"What is it love?" Erik asked also sitting up.

"Please take your mask off. I know what you look like under it. Tom used to have makeup put on to look like you and it never bothered me. It can't be comfortable to sleep in." Emily kissed his unmasked cheek.

Erik moved away from her as though he thought she would bite him. "Emily... no...I'm sure no makeup can look as horrid as my face. Please I can't scare you away." He had tears in his eyes.

"Erik if you love me, if you trust me you will take the mask off." Emily pleaded.

"Alright" Erik hissed resigned to his fate. He knew she would run once she saw. He lifted his hand and ever so gently lifted the mask.

But Emily didn't flinch or look away in horror...she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his marred flesh.

"The makeup Tom wore was much worse than this." She smiled "I still love you Erik. Nothing will make me run. Your stuck me love."

Erik had tears flowing freely and he pulled her to him repeating the same two words over and over. "Thank you, thank you..."

Emily lay down with Erik in her arms and gently sang a song to him that he had never heard before. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep, and Emily followed him soon after.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Corrected January 2007 **

I just posted a one shot POTO story based off of the 1989 Phantom film staring Robert Englund as Erik so I hope you check it out.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't

A week had past since Emily had seen Erik's face. Erik still expected her to come to her sense and run screaming from the lair, but it still had not happened.

Erik and Emily spent every night in the same bed, Emily insisting that Erik sleep without his mask. They had yet to make love. Erik was a gentleman who refused to touch her until they were wed. Erik talked of marriage all the time but had yet to ask for Emily's hand which frustrated her to no end as she spent a great deal of time helping Meg and Tom plan there wedding set to take place on early spring.

Erik had been acting strange for two weeks, had been acting strange since their trip to the modern world.

All and all their trip had been a success if not exhausting. First they went to Emily's father's Paris home. Emily's father Daniel had been extremely impressed with his daughter's choice in life mate and didn't once ask about the mask he wore. However it took them half a day to explain to him just WHERE Erik was from. And even though Emily suspected her father did not fully believe them he at least PRETENDED he did. At one point Daniel pulled Erik aside for a private conversation, Emily was still unsure of what was said.

After leaving Emily's fathers house, after many promises to return the following month, they headed over to Emily's flat. After taking a few minutes...okay an hour to explain some rather simple things such as a C.D. player and microwave to Erik, they packed up Emily's cloths and headed back to the 19th century.

Now as Emily sat going through one of Erik's many compositions she still could not believe her luck in finding Erik. The perfect man in her opinion deformity and all, her soul mate.

"Emily" A child's voice came from behind her.

Emily turned "Christine, sweetheart what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you and Erik." Christine sighed sitting on the sofa across from Emily with her ever-present rag doll clutched tightly in her arms. A rag doll Emily learned that Erik had given her as a Christmas gift when Christine still believed him her angel.

Emily smiled softly "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't fit in with the other ballerinas. They tease me. I wish I could stay here with you and Erik. It's like...I belong here." Christine cast her sad eyes to the floor.

Emily took Christine's small hands in her own "You will always belong here Christine. Would you like me to speak with Erik about maybe having you come and live with us?"

Christine's eyes lit up at the prospect.

Hours later Erik returned from his daily tour of the opera house. He walked to where Emily was preparing dinner in the lair's large kitchen. He seemed to be in high spirits about something. He gently kissed her.

She pulled back "Erik we need to talk." She took his hand and led him to the dining table, where they both sat.

"What is it mon ange?" He asked her concerned.

"It's about Christine." Emily said "Erik she's not happy living in the ballet dormitories. She came down and spoke with me this afternoon. I was thinking..."

"Thinking what?" Erik asked with raised eyebrow.

"Well you and I share a room now. Meaning we have a spare." She pointed out the obvious. "And we are fully capable of providing Christine with a proper home and family. I know we are not yet married, but maybe we could adopt Christine as our own." Emily cast nervous eyes at him.

"This is truly odd." Erik smiled "I was going to ask the same thing of you tonight. After I gave you this." He pulled a ring box from his pocket. A ring box Emily had seen before.

"Erik is that my..." Erik slipped the lid open "moms engagement ring"

"Marry me Emily. Become my wife. I love you more than you'll ever know. You have given me a reason to live, a reason to believe in the goodness of others. Become my life mate. Help me create a home for Christine. I know you probably don't want to have children with me for fear that they will turn out like me, but at least this way we can have a daughter of our own."

Emily was in tears "Erik of course I'll be your wife." She grabbed his face and ripped off his mask "And I want to have children with you, many in fact. What they look like will be of no importance we will love them all." She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him to seal the deal.

"My father gave you the ring when we were at his house didn't he?" Emily rested her forehead against his.

Erik smiled "Yes, he told me to make you happy."

"I am" Emily kissed him again.

"So I can stay?" Christine poked her head in the kitchen.

"By the way Christine never left after our conversation this afternoon." Emily said.

Erik laughed "Yes juene, you staying. We'll start working on your bedroom tomorrow. For tonight you can sleep in Emily's old room."

Christine ran and launched herself into Erik and Emily's arms, hugging her new parents tight. She never said a thing about Erik's missing mask as the new family sat down to dinner.

TBC


	11. The End

**Corrected January 2007 **

Ending

Christmas 1867/2006

Emily and Tom arrived in 1866 Paris in January wanting nothing more than to return to their lives in the 21st century. Now in December 1867, 24 months after their arrival, they were both happily married. One to the prima ballerina of the Opera Populare and expecting a baby mid-June 1868. The other married to the opera ghost himself, with an adopted daughter, and another child due in May 1868.

Over the past year and a half the two families had renovated the catacombs of the opera house to make them more livable. The once lair was now a home. The stonewalls and candelabras remained, but the broken mirrors had been removed for safety. After much pleading and **cough** favors Emily had convinced Erik to dismantle the torture room, it was now used for storage. But Emily was thinking of having it reassembled right around the time of Christine's 16th birthday. There was no way her daughter was going to marry a pesky, pompous Vicomte.

They had also added 3 bedrooms. One for Tom and Meg , and the other two for the upcoming bundles of joy. Emily's old room had been redecorated for Christine.

Christine was flourishing in her new home. She still acted younger than her 13 years perhaps because she never really had the opportunity to be a kid. But Erik and Emily didn't mind. Both had suffered hardships and were more than happy to let Christine re-live her lost childhood. She had math, reading, and history lessons with Emily in the mornings. Vocal lessons with Erik in the afternoons. And she spent her evenings with her adoptive parents watching many fine operas from box 5.

Erik was the happiest he had ever been. Needless to say Emily and Christine had him wrapped around their collective fingers.

It was because of this that Erik was in his current state of torment.

"Mon ange, why is there a tree in the music room?" Erik asked Emily bewildered.

"It's a Christmas tree love." Emily replied distracted by the string of garland that her and Meg were trying to wrap around the candelabras.

"What is the point in keeping a live tree indoors?" Erik asked "And what is that plant hanging over my organ?"

Tom who was trying and failing to get his pregnant wife to sit down started laughing. "You two put the mistletoe above the organ?" He gasped out between laughs.

Emily and Meg looked at each other.

"We haven't hung the mistletoe yet." Meg said

"I did it." Christine said coming into the room holding a few gifts that she had been wrapping in her bedroom.

"Why did you put it there sweetheart?" Emily asked, stepping away from the candelabra and garland.

"Well it's where you and father kiss anyway." Christine had taken to calling Erik father and Emily mother. She never called Erik papa out of respect to her late biological father.

Erik's cheeks reddened at his daughters comment. He cleared his throat "Christine, what does a plant have to do with kissing?"

Christine sighed. Even though this was there second Christmas as a family. It was their first traditional Christmas with a tree and decorations. The previous year there was so much construction going on in the catacombs they couldn't decorate and had instead had a small, simple holiday. So she as well as her mother, Tom, and Meg had spent a great deal of time explaining holiday traditions to Erik who had never had a proper Christmas.

"Father, mistletoe is another Christmas tradition. When two people are under it they have to kiss"

Erik turned and started to make his way towards the music room.

"Love where are you going?" Emily called.

"To remove the mistletoe."

Later that night after saying goodnight to Tom and Meg and tucking Christine into bed Emily made her way into Erik and her bedroom.

"Wait mon ange. Stay there." Erik said once Emily was in the doorway.

"Erik my back is killing me and my feet are swollen. I just want to sit down." Emily moaned.

Erik smiled and wrapped his arms around Emily slightly protruding stomach letting her rest her weight against him.

"Look up" He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spin and reminding her just HOW she had gotten into her current state.

Emily looked up to see a string of mistletoe hanging above them. The same string of mistletoe that had earlier hung above Erik's organ in the music room.

Emily smiled and reached up and removed Erik's mask. She placed a soft kiss on his marred cheek as she always did when she took his mask off. She smirked and pulled him to her crashing her lips to his

REST OF THIS SCENE CUT DUE TO SITE RULES

The next morning the couple awoke to a hyper 13 year old bouncing on their bed. Erik was silently thanking God that Emily and him had put cloths on after their session of love making the previous night.

"Come on Father, come on Mother get up its Christmas!" Christine squealed.

Erik garbed her and gently pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Christine, you can't bounce around like that around your mother. You could hurt the baby." He gently scolded.

"Sorry father." Christine replied softly.

"It's okay sweetheart. Just be careful next time." Emily said sitting up. No sooner had she said this than Tom came bounding into the room and pounced on the bed.

"Good morning." He smirked gently bouncing up and down.

Emily groaned "Tom your grounded."

Tom pouted "I am not a child."

"I beg to differ" Came the voice of his wife at the doorway "Come June I will have two children to look after."

"You guys are mean." Tom said in a voice like a two year old.

"Yes but you love us." Emily smirked.

Erik watched his family in awe. He never would have expected for his life to turn out like this. But he felt blessed that he had been granted his only wish...a family. He softly kissed his wife as they made there way to the Christmas tree. She smiled at him and his heart took flight.

The following year Emily gave birth to a baby boy. A healthy, perfect, baby boy that the couple named Harrison Charles Destler.

A short time later Meg gave birth to a baby girl named Angel Marie Butler.

The two couples lived happily until their deaths in the early 1920's.

PARIS 1925

"Hello I'm Gaston Leroux, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Destler?" A portly man asked the couple who had just walked into his Paris office. He turned to the other couple that had followed the first in. "And you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Radcliffe?"

The man with green eyes and graying blond hair smiled. "Please call me Harrison. This is my wife Angel. My sister Christine and my brother in law Ronald."

"Well are you ready to tell your parents story to the world?" Gaston asked.

"Of course." Christine smiled.

The End

I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am sad and a bit relieved that it is finished. I am sorry to those who wanted me too keep the story going, but I was fresh out of ideas. And my life is pretty hectic. I hope you enjoyed Gaston Leroux's cameo in the story. I mean he is the genius who created the beloved story of the opera ghost. And yes I know that The Phantom Of The Opera was published in 1911, but I also know that there is no such thing as time travel and that appeared in this story as well so to anyone who might complain **sticks tongue out at you** lol


	12. Thank You's

This is just a thank you to all of you who reviewed this story over the past year. I know you are not allowed to post thank you's to reviewers at the start of chapters anymore but i wanted to see if i could get away with posting them at the very end. The following reviewers left very kind reviews even to the chapters that sucked lol and always gave me good advice instead of unsigned flames that i had to delete lol

So thank you to the following people:

ezilysmused11- My favorite stalker lol

krillball6- My best reviewer!

Yamizgurl4ever

theNightEnchantress

Erik's Chris

hikkifan89

IloveRoswellandCharmed

liVe-yOur-fAntasY

Erik and Fae

Dunthonwen

POTOFan

Cheryl

ErisofChaos8

Fan- who left nice review but needs a new pen name lol

Fanficfreak

horsegal

Dancer of the Opera- my very first reviewer for this fic!

Erik's Organ- Who's name gives me dirty thoughts lol

Mrs.Butler- Who's name i still love and wish i had in real life ducks the flying pillow thrown by boyfriend lol

phantomoftheopera92

GAKDragonMCP

sabeybaby

elvinscarf


End file.
